


ecstasy

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Play, Drugs, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am sorry for the editing.  I posted this from my phone.  I will fix it when I can. </p><p>Thank you for reading.  Kudos/comments are appreciated :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for the editing. I posted this from my phone. I will fix it when I can. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos/comments are appreciated :)

He doesn't remember what he took, he only remembers pulling the red head into the bathroom and giving him a little white pill.

Ian stuck his hand out for the offering and the older boy shook his head and laughed as he placed the small round chalky pill on his tongue, sticking it out towards the redhead. "Take it" He tried saying, motioning for Ian to come closer.

Ian starred at him for a moment and laughed at how carefree and drunk the Milkovich boy was.

"Fuckin take the damn pill, Gallagher" Mickey mumbled. In a slow motion move, Ian inched closer to Mickey, but obviously not fast enough. Watching the redhead dance all night under the strobe lights of the loft they were in was making him hard, but he wasn't about to out right ask Ian for a kiss. 

He pulled Ian by the collar of his shirt and shoved his tongue into the warm, awaiting gallagher mouth, depositing the tiny pill into his mouth. He then began messaging the other boys mouth in a sloppy attempt to kiss him. 

Ian didn't quite get what was going on and tried to pull away until Mickey bared his teeth and bit down a bit roughly on the redheads bottom lip, keeping him from leaving. With a quiet hiss, Ian pooled saliva into his mouth and quickly swallowed the pill and began kissing the other boy back. 

Mickey forcefully pushed Ian into the door and pulled his head away, making eye contact with the redhead as he locked the handle on the door. He could now feel the effects of the drugs pump through his blood. Biting his lip, Mickey slowly let his hands search the redheads body, fumbling when he reached the button of Ian's pants. 

Ian threw his head back into the door and shut his eyes as Mickey dropped to his knees as he unbuttoned the insulting jeans. 

Unknowingly, Ian wrapped his fingers into the brunettes hair as Mickey wrapped his lips around the head of the fire red crotch in front of him. Ian pulled his bottom lip into his mouth as he pulled Mickey closer to him, forcing every inch of him down the Milkovich boys throat. 

Bobbing back and forth, Mickey cupped his hands around Ian's balls and rubbed his finger around the redheads tight opening, pushing him closer and closer to his point of breaking. As Mickey slowly pushed his finger tip into Ian, the redhead started shaking and his knees buckled. 

"Mick. . I'm gonna cum" Ian warned. The older boy was unfazed as he kept sucking the younger boy dry. 

As Ian unloaded into Mickey's mouth, the redhead fell to his knees as the drugs took effect just as he came undone in his lovers mouth. Mickey crouched down and sat on the heels of his shoes as he watched Ian relax into his after glow. 

"Holy fuck, I don't know what's better. The high from seeing you suck my dick or the high of what ever the fuck you gave me" Ian finally said as he buttoned his pants back together. 

Mickey smiled and wiped a drop off Ian's orgasm of off his lips with his thumb and sucked it off. "It better be my bad ass dick sucking skills" 

Ian smiled at the stone faced Milkovich. "Thanks for coming to save me" Ian finally said after a few quite minutes the boys shared, speaking to each other with their eyes. 

"Don't take this the wrong way Gallagher, but I did it for the both of us. To save both of us." 

Awkwardly and quietly, Ian stood to his feet and unlocked the door. "Stop being a faggot and come dance with me. I owe you a lap dance." He opened the door, smiled and winked at the boy still sitting on the cold tile floor. 

"I'mma hold you to that dance, Gallagher" Mickey said as he palmed his twitching and growing boner.


End file.
